When Love Is Her Weakness
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Set after Regina's proclamation as the Good Queen of New United Realms. Regina has gotten everything she ever wanted, love of her people, her sons, family, and friends. One thing is left missing and that is love...but what if that same love could mean really bad not only for her but for her kingdoms?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a couple of months of peace in New United Realms. Regina was appointed as their queen and everyone celebrated in her honor. Emma remained the Savior and Sheriff of Storybrooke. The Charmings live happily traveling between realms exploring new possibilities.

In Storybrooke, Regina is inside her office attending on her numerous paper works. Her workloads quadrupled when the realms were united in one place but she doesn't mind. She has nothing better else to do anyway than to work. Then, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in", she said.

The door went open and Maleficent comes in. Regina looked at her and put her pen down.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? I thought you don't want to see me again", Regina muttered.

Maleficent sat down.

"I thought so too and yet here I am in your office talking to you", she said and then let her eyes wander throughout her office. "What are you doing in here anyway? You have freaking castle for crying out loud", she asked.

Regina almost laughed.

"I got the same question from everyone. I don't know. The castle seemed pretty big for me. I'm alone anyway so I'd rather be in a small space than in a castle", she answered.

Maleficent looked at her carefully but didn't say anything.

"Drinks?" Regina offered and she nodded.

Regina magic some drinks for the two of them. She handed one glass to the curious dragon.

"What?" she asked once she finally noticed the way Maleficent looks at her.

"Nothing. I was just wondering. Are you really?" Maleficent asked her back.

"Am I really what?" Regina returned the question.

"Are you really alone?" Maleficent clarified.

Regina went silent and just looked at her old best friend.

"Why are you really here, Maleficent? You are not known to making social calls", Regina asked.

Maleficent took a sip from her glass and made a face.

"I came here to warn you about your 'friend'. You know how you are when you're around that person", she answered.

"I don't remember you caring for my personal life", Regina muttered coldly.

That somewhat hurt Maleficent.

"You attacked me in my castle and stole the Dark Curse. You turned me into a dragon and locked me down in the basement of the library for 28 years and yet here you are still breathing. If I don't care about you, Regina, you will be dead by now", she exclaimed. She took a second to breathe and compose herself. "You are my friend and I can tell you this, I don't have many people I can call that. You saved me from myself back in the day, Regina. Trust me, when I tell you I came here with good intentions", she added.

Regina leaned back. It's rare for Maleficent to talk the way she does right now and when she does, she means it. Regina looked down and sighed.

"I know. I am sorry. That was cold, what I said. How did you know?" Regina apologized then asked.

"Aside from you and your 'friend', who else in this New United Realms practices dark magic? Your sister is too occupied by being a business woman in Hyperion Heights. The Dark One is dead. It's just us. You don't think I will not sense your uninvited guest?" she answered.

Regina smiled a bit. She felt like she's a young girl being scolded by her mother than can turn into a dragon.

"My uninvited guest is just fine and harmless. You don't have to worry about me but thank you. I appreciate the concern", Regina said with a smile.

Maleficent put down her glass. She knows her former student will not listen to her just like that. She's too stubborn.

"I trust you know what you're doing, Regina. You have come a long way. Don't let that vile creature ruin it all for you. I made a promise to Rumplestiltskin that I will look after you", she said.

Regina frowned.

"You made a promise to Rumple? Why? Why would he ask such a thing from you?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, your mentor cared a great deal about you. He wasn't clear about it but he was certain that I need to look after you and so here I am. Just behave yourself, Regina", Maleficent answered and then got up and leave, leaving Regina wondering in her office.

* * *

Lunch time came and Regina headed out to Granny's for her date with her second son, the younger Henry. The other Henry is back in Hyperion Heights with his family. She only sees him once a week when they visit Storybrooke.

"There you are", Henry said excitedly when she came in the diner. "I already ordered your favorite but I am not sure if you want coffee and tea for lunch", he added.

Regina smiled as she took her seat.

"That's fine. I'll just order it later. Thank you. How's school?" she asked.

Henry then launched his stories about the happenings in school. He decided to attend the Storybrooke University. Regina suggested for him to try the colleges outside Storybrooke but he declined. He said he doesn't want to leave Storybrooke and his two mothers.

The conversation stopped when Granny came in with their lunch.

"Oh, can I have a cup of black coffee please? Thank you", Regina said and Granny nodded.

Granny left to get her coffee.

"So tell me about your morning. Any interesting news from other realms?" Henry asked.

"Not really…I got a visit from Maleficent today", she answered and it got his attention.

"How was it? She's your friend, right? I heard she can turn into a dragon", he asked excitedly.

Regina laughed a little due to her son's enthusiasm.

"Yes, she can turn into a dragon but she didn't turn into one in my office. We just talked, had some drinks, caught up with one another. That's all", she answered.

Granny returned with her black coffee.

"Thanks, Granny", Regina said when suddenly she felt a wave of magic coming from the other realm. "What was that? That was light magic. Where is Emma?" she asked.

"Oh, I think she's in the second Enchanted Forest battling a couple of ogres", Granny answered.

"…and they didn't even invite me", Regina muttered.

* * *

Emma and Hook are battling two ogres on their own in the forest. They have to defeat them before they reach the near villages. The two took a hit and landed on the ground.

"When are these two going to die?" Hook asked his wife.

"I have no idea. It's like their skin are impenetrable", Emma answered.

The two ogres came running towards them ready to squash them with their feet when Regina appeared between them and used her magic to throw back the ogres. She then turned to the couple on the ground.

"What were you thinking going here by yourselves?" she asked.

"We thought we can take care of them. My mom killed one by shooting an arrow in its eyes", Emma answered.

Regina rolled her eyes around.

"You should have a refresher class on magic course or you just learnt nothing from what I taught you. These are not those kind of ogres, Emma", Regina explained and then turned to them once she heard the ogres got back on their feet.

Regina opened her palm and fire came out of them, not fireball, but an actual fire. She torched the entire body of the two ogres with her fire. Emma and Hook watched as the two giants danced in flames. The fire won't stop coming out of Regina's hands until the red flames became purple flames. A smile appeared on Regina's face as she watched the two ogres screamed in pain. The fire is killing them slowly.

"Regina!" Emma called which snapped her out of amusement.

She ended their misery and turned them into ashes. The fire slowly returned inside Regina's hands. She then turned back to the husband and wife.

"Next time, before you come in to the rescue, do the some research first or you'll going to get yourself and the pirate killed", she scolded Emma.

"Sorry, I didn't know there are different kinds of ogres. I thought they're all just the same", Emma apologized.

"They're not", Regina muttered and then sighed. "Our work here is done. Next time you're not sure of something, you can always ask me. You know where I am", she added.

Emma nodded.

Then suddenly Regina lost her balance. If it wasn't for Hook, she'll be falling on the ground.

"Are you okay, Your Majesty?" Hook asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little light-headed. That took a lot of magic, I guess", she answered.

"We saw it. That was a lot of magic and a lot of fire", Emma agreed but Hook isn't convinced at all.

"Purple fire…looked like you were having fun while roasting those two nasty giants", Hook muttered.

Regina didn't play with his banter. She focused on her balance and pulled back from him.

"I think we should head back now unless there are more ogres here", Regina said.

Emma shook her head.

"No…we can go back now", she agreed and Regina poofed them all out there.

* * *

Emma and Hook came home to her parents' house for early dinner. The two are so exhausted and the beat from battling ogres are is catching up on them.

"You two looked like you went to war", Snow muttered upon seeing them.

"Oh, that we did", Hook said.

"Who did you battle?" David asked.

"Ogre…two of them actually", Emma answered.

Snow and David sat down to listen to the story. They haven't seen any action for quite some time and they missed the thrill.

"What happened? How did you beat them?" Snow asked with such excitement in her eyes.

"We didn't. Regina did", Emma answered.

"Regina? I just saw her walking with Henry earlier in the street", David said.

"She came and saved our asses", Emma explained.

"You're leaving the best part, love. Her Majesty roasted those ogres with purple fire and she was enjoying it by the look in her eyes earlier", Hook intervened.

* * *

Regina came home to her mansion. Henry said he will be spending the night with the Charmings so she has the house all to herself for the night. She was exhausted too from the day's work and the fight with the ogres. She was about to head upstairs when she felt something. She stopped walking and turned towards the kitchen.

"I told you, you shouldn't come in here. Henry might see you", she said.

From the shadows, Facilier came into the light with a smile on his face.

"…but your son is not here right now. I guess that means you're mine the entire night", he said as he walks towards her.

Facilier gently brushed her face with his fingers and then kissed her deep.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina opened her eyes and saw Facilier sleeping peacefully next to her. She looked at him passionately as he sleeps. They have a long history between them that only a handful of people know. Her sister only found out their relationship when they were cursed in Hyperion Heights but she has no knowledge about their past in the Enchanted Forest.

Regina looked at the time and saw that she's running on the family breakfast Snow organized twice a week at their home. She got up right away and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. After she'd done that, she changed into one of her mayor's clothes and put her shoes on.

"You're in a rush", Facilier muttered.

"I am late to the family breakfast", she said and saw Facilier staring at her clueless. "It's a thing Snow came up with so we can all see each other once in a while", she clarified.

Facilier smiled and shook his head. This is far from the Regina he remembered but then again he met her at the worst time of her life.

"You can stay for the rest of the day. There's coffee in the kitchen. Relax and have fun just don't do tricks to my town. I'll be back later", Regina said and tried to leave the room when he caught her arm and pulled her back to bed.

He then showered her with kisses that almost melted her.

"Facilier, I mean it. I am going to be late", she muttered trying to resist the temptation.

"You are the queen of all the realms. You are a very busy person. Of course, you are entitled to be late", he whispered and she finally gave in.

* * *

The Charming family are almost through with the breakfast when Regina came in the house.

"We were wondering where you are", Snow muttered when she saw her.

"Sorry…I got caught up on something", she apologized and took her seat.

Henry smiled at her and handed her a cup of black coffee. They are quiet for some time until David decided to break the silence.

"So I heard you can produce a purple fire", he said.

Emma and Snow looked at him in surprise. Henry turned to his mother with light beaming in his eyes about the news. Meanwhile, Regina halted from eating and put down her utensils.

"Is it true, Mom? You can do that?" Henry asked.

"It appears I can", Regina answered with less excitement.

"Show me, please", Henry requested.

Regina wanted to protest but when she saw the look on his face, she kept it to herself. She doesn't want to disappoint her son.

"Fine but just this once", she agreed and the boy nodded.

Regina opened up her palm and a fire came out of it. It was a regular fire. Regina stared at it carefully and slowly the red flames turned purple.

Henry's eyes lit up in awe as he looks at the purple flames. Emma and the others are less thrilled though, as they watch Regina looked at her fire. They can all see the shift in her mood. She was less excited to do it before but now she's so into it like there's growing hunger in her eyes.

"I think that's enough for magic Henry", Emma suddenly cut it all off.

Regina put out the fire and smiled at Henry to lift up his mood.

"Your mother is right. Why don't you go finish your homeworks so we can go out this afternoon?" she said to him and it brought smile on his face.

"I like that. I'll drop by later at your office", he said excitedly as he ran off to his room.

Regina then turned to see the rest of the people on the table looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

Then they turned to Snow as she is the only one close enough to talk to Regina in a serious way.

"I think you and I need to talk", Snow answered.

* * *

Emma and Hook volunteered to take care of the dishes while David went to the Sheriff's station. Snow and Regina decided to take their conversation out of the house so Henry will not hear them. Luckily, Snow's house has a garden at the back.

"What is this thing you need to talk to me about that is so important?" Regina asked.

"I need you to be honest with me. Are you okay?" Snow asked her back.

Regina frowned at the question. For her, she doesn't look depressed or something.

"Of course, I am. What kind of question is that?" she answered.

Snow smiled a little when she heard her sarcastic tone but it disappeared once she decided to get back on track.

"I saw that look on your face earlier. Emma saw it too when you fought the ogres in the forest. I know that look. I am afraid of that look. The way you stared at your magic is…it's like you're having fun at it", Snow said.

Regina went serious.

"I know how hard you have worked to turn yourself around. That's why you became the Good Queen. I just need to know what's going on. You've been distant lately and don't tell me you're not because we all noticed it and not just me and David but pretty much everyone in this town. You're here but it feels like you're in some far away land. What's going on, Regina?" Snow asked.

Regina looked away at Snow trying to hide the truth in her eyes. Her stepdaughter knows her probably more than anyone else in the town. She knew her the longest.

"You're right. Something is going on with me but I am not sure I should say", Regina said.

Snow put her hand on her shoulder and made Regina looked at her.

"You know you can tell me anything and I will listen", she said.

Regina sighed.

"Facilier is alive", she said.

It took Snow to process that little information. She never met Facilier before but she heard the stories and she heard from the older Henry about him. Zelena also filled her in about their relationship in Hyperion Heights.

"The voodoo doctor? I thought the Wish Realm Rumple killed him?" Snow asked.

"I thought so too but no. He's very much alive. I was trying to hide the fact that I am seeing him because I don't know how all of you will react, especially Zelena", Regina answered.

It confused Snow.

"Why?" she asked again.

"He has a certain reputation and I'm sure you already know that. It's just…I don't want people to give me a hard time about it. That's all", Regina answered.

Snow looked at her stepmother and friend carefully reading between her lines.

"That is not all. There is something else", she muttered.

As much as Regina hates it, she got no choice now but to spill everything.

"I can feel this change in me. I don't know how to explain it. Each time I use magic, dark magic, I feel like I am doing something forbidden and yet I can't help myself but do it", Regina started.

"Why not use light magic instead?" Snow asked.

"That's the thing. I don't think I have it in me anymore", Regina answered.

Snow is alarmed.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't access it. I tried. Somehow, I can't reach it. Something is happening but I don't know what and it scares me too because I remember the feeling", Regina answered.

Snow's heart starts pounding.

"…and what kind of feeling are we talking here?" she asked nervously.

"Darkness…that feeling of letting myself in deep until I can't get out anymore", Regina answered.

Snow's instincts kicked in fast.

"We should tell the others. Perhaps they know a way to help you", she said.

Regina held her hand to stop her from leaving.

"No. You can't. We will tell them but not yet. I don't want to alarm everyone. I would like to find out about this on my own first and if I can't, I will ask for help", Regina reasoned with her.

Snow always trusted Regina to find a way so she agreed with her proposal to keep it between them first.

"Alright, we'll do it your way", Snow said.

"Thank you. By the way, don't mention any of this to Maleficent, even the purple fire", Regina suddenly said.

That reignite the curiosity in Snow.

"Maleficent?" she asked.

"She paid me a visit. She knows about Facilier too. It's a long story and I don't want to get into it at the moment. Just don't mention anything to her when you crossed path with her in the streets", Regina answered.

"Alright, I won't", Snow muttered.

* * *

Zelena returned from Hyperion Heights to spend some time with her sister and the Charmings. She first stopped at Granny's to grab some drinks that she will bring to Regina's office.

"You're back. What can I get you?" Granny asked.

"The usual for me and my sis", she answered.

She then saw Emma sitting alone so she thought of keeping her company while waiting for her order.

"The pirate left you alone here?" she asked.

Emma turned and saw Zelena smiling at her.

"No. He went with Dad to patrol the town. What are you doing here?" she answered then asked her back.

Zelena took a sit in front of Emma cheerfully.

"Well, I want to visit my queen sis. It's been a month since I came here and I know she's already furious at me for not visiting her often so here I am with a goal to make amends to my baby sister", she answered.

Emma went silent. She wanted to tell her something so badly but she's not sure if it's the right time because she might ruin a perfect reunion of the sisters.

"What?" Zelena asked.

"What do you mean what?" Emma asked her back.

"You've been staring at me for almost a minute and trust me dear, I am not your husband", Zelena answered while holding back her laugh.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She has to say it otherwise she will explode.

"Regina is using magic again and by magic, I mean dark magic", Emma said.

"What's the problem with that? She has always been a practitioner of dark magic. That was her comfort zone", Zelena asked.

"Yeah, I know but there's something different this time. I mean, her magic feels different, even her fireball is different. It's purple", Emma answered

That got Zelena's attention.

"What color did you say?" she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina is in her office with Henry. He's writing down their itinerary for the day while Regina is finishing her paperworks before taking him out.

"I was hoping we can see Oz later", he suggested.

"Well, I think we will need your Auntie Zelena for that because I know nothing of that realm. I've never been there either", Regina said without looking at him. She's determined to get everything done so they can leave the office early.

The door opened and Zelena came in.

"Well, look who finally decided to show up", Regina muttered upon seeing her sister enter the room.

Henry got up and greeted his aunt.

"We were just talking about you", he said.

"Really? What about?" Zelena asked.

"We're thinking of visiting Oz. Mom hasn't been there either and we're hoping you can be our tour guide", Henry answered with a smile.

Zelena looked at his hopeful eyes and to Regina. Whatever she wants to say, she held it inside to hide it from Henry.

"Alright…I think we can arrange that. Robyn hasn't been there either so I think it should be a family outing", she agreed and it made Henry really happy. "Henry, is it alright if I talk to your mother in private?" she then asked.

"Sure. I'll tell my other Mom about the outing", Henry said and then picked up his things. "I'll see you later, Mom", he said to Regina and go.

They waited for the door to closed then Zelena went serious.

"So, what do you want to talk about aside from you not visiting me for a month?" Regina asked.

"First of all, I want to say sorry about that. The bar is really doing great so I got preoccupied. Second, I didn't come here to talk about that", Zelena answered.

Regina put her pen down and looked at her sister.

"Why are you here then?" she asked.

"Purple fire, really? What did you do?" Zelena asked her back.

Regina leaned back her chair and then got up as she rolls her eyes around. She went to pour some drinks for them.

"I didn't do anything, Zelena. Don't be paranoid. I just killed two ogres", she answered.

She then handed a glass of martini to her sister who is not buying her answer.

"I have been doing magic a lot longer than you, sis. Don't fool me. What did you do?" Zelena asked again.

Regina looked directly in her eyes and sighed.

"I didn't touch Rumple's book if that's what you're thinking. I didn't perform any spells from it because I am not yet that insane. I don't know what happened. It just turned purple", Regina answered honestly.

They both sat on the couch.

"Tell me everything, please, because this is a serious thing, Regina", Zelena said to her baby sister.

"Like I said, I was helping Emma and Hook with the ogres. I used my magic to stop them, to burn them and then I just felt something in me snapped like I was unlocked. Suddenly, the wall isn't there anymore. I felt my magic surged in me and it came out and let me tell you, Zelena, it felt so darn good. I have never felt that before with magic. It's very freeing", Regina said.

Zelena felt a strand of fear in her heart while listening to her sister. She held her hand to let her know her concern. Regina stopped talking and looked back at her.

"I know", Regina muttered. "I will stop using magic for now. It will be for the best", she added.

Zelena continued to look at her.

"Can you really do it? Can you really stop?" she asked.

* * *

Facilier is waiting in front of her vault when Regina arrived on foot.

"You walked? What's up?" he asked.

"I can't use magic for now", she answered.

"What are you talking about? Magic is a part of who you are", he asked again.

"Something is happening with me, Facilier. I can't feel my light magic anymore and when I used my magic against those ogres, I was able to access a dark spell from Rumple's book without me knowing it. It just happened. I feel like I am slowly losing control of my own magic", Regina exclaimed in panic.

Facilier went to her and put his hands above her shoulders to calm her down.

"It is normal to fear your own powers. You've always have a guide your entire life when it comes to magic so you were never afraid then. Now that your teacher is gone and your power is behaving differently, you're scared. Trust me, I know the feeling. When I was younger and discovered my magic, I hid it and suppressed it for years but then I learned that was a bad idea. Magic is part of who I am. Keeping it inside only made me feel horrible as will you if you suppressed it inside", he said.

Regina listened to his every words. She knows it is true. She tried before not to use her magic when she was trying to win Henry back. She was miserable like there's something else missing in her life. She was able to survive 28 years without magic in Storybrooke the first time because there is no magic in the land at first so there's no way for her to access anything.

"So you think it is a good idea for me to keep using my magic?" she asked.

"I want you to do what you want to do, Regina. I just don't want you to suffer in the end", he answered.

* * *

Henry is inside the Sheriff's office telling Emma about the plan to go on vacation in Oz. Hook is loving the idea as well as David but Emma is not that thrilled with it. She wasn't fan of the movie so her perception of Oz is quite tainted.

"Come on, Mom. It will be fun", Henry insisted to which Emma is no match.

"Alright, kid. We'll do the outing", she finally agreed.

Snow arrived with takeouts from Granny's for her family.

"Where is Neal and Hope?" David asked her.

"Oh, Granny insisted on babysitting them. She said she's missing the kids so I let her just for a while", Snow answered.

Henry smiled at her grandmother.

"We're going in Oz. Auntie Zelena is going to be our tour guide", he revealed.

Snow looked at her daughter and she nodded confirming the news.

"Well, I think we should be ready for that trip, then. I would love to see Oz", she said and it made Henry really happy.

Suddenly, Maleficent appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone was taken aback except for Henry who is meeting the dragon witch for the first time.

"When are you going to tell me that Regina produced a purple fire while fighting the ogres?" she asked them.

"Look, I didn't know the purple thing was a big deal. Even Zelena was shocked when I told her that. What's the matter?" Emma said then asked.

"For a Savior, you know very little of the world you're living in", Maleficent muttered. "Something is being different with her magic and it is not accident. She is changing from within without any of you knowing about it", she added.

Snow went quiet honoring her promise to Regina.

"What do you mean my mom is changing?" Henry asked.

Zelena came in the office.

"She meant Regina is losing control of her own magic", she said.

Everyone looked at her. Emma nodded at her presence acknowledging that she already talked to her sister about what she told her in the diner.

"That is hard to believe. Regina has never lost control of her powers before", David muttered.

Maleficent watched Snow very carefully. She can see right through her.

"You're awfully quite Snow. What do you know about this?" she asked.

"Nothing", Snow lied but Emma can see it either.

"Mom. You have to tell us. Look, if Zelena and Maleficent are worried about Regina, I think you should tell us", Emma convinced her mother.

Snow closed her eyes. She knows she will regret telling Regina's secret for the second time but it is for her benefit.

"She cannot access her light magic anymore", Snow said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"She said she's feeling the darkness again and it is scares her. She also told me not to tell you", she said to Maleficent.

"There is no wonder to that. It all started when she started seeing that voodoo doctor again. He's not good for her. I already told her that a long time ago", Maleficent muttered.

Zelena shot her a look of surprise.

"Dr. Facilier? He is dead. He died in Hyperion Heights when Wish Realm Rumple killed him", she exclaimed.

"No, dear. Your sister's boyfriend is alive and with her. That alone should be enough to scare everyone", Maleficent confirmed.

"Why is that? Who is this Dr. Facilier?" Hook asked.

Maleficent grabbed a chair to make herself comfortable.

"Do you remember that time when a loud explosion happened in the Enchanted Forest and it burned five villages and everyone in it?" she asked.

David and Snow nodded.

"That was Regina with Facilier. Facilier is evil. I know you all think Rumplestiltskin was the worst but you're wrong. Facilier is a lot trickier and compared to the Dark One, he's much dangerous. To me, he is the personification of evil and Regina happened to be in love with him which is a big problem", she explained.

"Why is that?" Emma asked.

"…because it is true that Regina is a powerful witch and she has successfully turned herself around and become the Good Queen but just like before, she's not immune to darkness. With a right push, she can be swayed to the other side just as easily", Maleficent answered.

Henry got upset about that answer.

"That is not true. She is not evil. She's changed", he snapped.

"I know you think that and I do too but let's be honest. Regina still have that darkness in her. She's just suppressing everything, correcting her impulses. Stripped her with all of the inhibitions, you'll have the Evil Queen", Maleficent elaborated.

Zelena shook her head.

"That won't happen. She stopped using her magic to prevent that. She knows it too and she swore that she will not use magic until she figures out what's going on", she said in defense of her sister.

"I have known your sister longer than you do, Zelena. If there is one thing she's addicted to other than revenge, that is magic. Do you think she will stop using it? Do you think she can? It is her obsession, her addiction. You know it. I know it. Facilier knows it too. Why do you think her magic started acting differently when he returned to her life? He is using her magic to sway her to darkness again", Maleficent disagreed.

"We need to find Regina", Zelena muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina and Facilier appeared in the middle of Regina's living room from their trip to her vault. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and she just gives in willingly.

"So Maleficent was right", Zelena's voice made them broke apart from each other. "Your boyfriend is back from the dead", she finished.

"Zelena, what are you doing here?" Regina asked her still caught in surprise.

"I live her too if my memory serves me right. What is he doing here?" Zelena answered then asked her back.

Regina couldn't think of anything to tell to her sister. She knows she doesn't have any way out of the situation.

"I am just leaving", Facilier answered saving Regina from thinking an alibi.

She looked at him and she understood. Facilier nodded at her and then poofed himself out leaving the sisters to talk.

"I can explain", Regina started.

"Oh, believe me I would love to hear it right now. Maybe you should start by why you did not tell me about him", Zelena said.

Regina can sense that she is really pissed off right now. Her sister doesn't like being kept in the dark.

"…because I don't want you to react the way you're reacting now. I know you never liked him for me but I do love him. You know that. You said you will never judge me", Regina said.

Zelena did remember saying that but things are different now. That was back in the day when she thought of him just being the voodoo doctor. Now he is trying to pull back her sister to the darkness which she spent years trying to get out of.

"I know. I don't judge you. I am telling you he is a bad idea because that is the truth. All these started because of him", Zelena explained.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Your magic went haywire when he arrived here in Storybrooke. I don't think that's just a coincidence. Maleficent told us what happened back in the Enchanted Forest when the two of you were together. She told us why Rumplestiltskin had to banish him to another realm to keep him away from you", Zelena answered.

She went silent. That was a part of her life that she's not very proud of. She doesn't regret all the things she did in the past but that she does regret.

"That was a different time. I was a different person back then and Rumple only did that because I was going off track from his plans for me to cast his curse", Regina muttered.

"Yeah? It looks like you're heading that direction once again. When are you going to tell me your light magic is gone?" Zelena asked.

That surprised Regina. There are only two persons in the world she told about that: Facilier and Snow. She doubt it's Facilier who told her sister about that.

"Snow just couldn't keep a secret, could she?" Regina muttered as her blood boils. Zelena sensed it too.

"Don't blame her. We practically squeezed it out of here. Plus, the threat of Maleficent turning into a dragon inside the Sheriff's office is enough to make her talk", Zelena said in defense of Snow.

Regina rolled her eyes around.

"That spell is just like the one you used from our mother's book to jumpstart your magic but it works differently. It is pure dark magic. It jumped start your magic…your dark magic. With your dark magic being boosted, it literally kicked your light magic out of you. That's why you don't have it anymore. What were you thinking messing with that spell? Even the Dark One was smart enough not to let any of us play with it", Zelena exclaimed.

Regina thinks for a second. She can't remember having touch that book let alone performing a spell from it but after hearing that from Zelena, she's not so sure anymore.

"What is it?" Zelena asked noticing her sister's silence.

"I got to go", Regina answered heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Zelena asked.

"…to get some answers", Regina answered and then closed the door behind her.

* * *

Facilier is now residing inside Gold's shop mainly because no one dares to occupy the property. Gideon is exploring the world or rather the realms for his research. He is doing some night time reading when Regina comes in. Smile appeared on his face upon seeing his love.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise? What can I do for you?" he asked.

Regina's face, however, is dead serious.

"How about tell me the truth? What did you do to me?" Regina asked him back.

Facilier's smile disappeared. He can sense she means business.

"I don't follow", he said.

"Zelena was able to find out the spell I 'accidentally' used from Rumple's book. That spell removed my light magic. You know I wouldn't touch that book and somehow I can remember glimpses in my head that I did. What did you do to me?" Regina clarified.

Facilier sighed and stepped aside letting Regina at the back of the shop. Regina frowned at first but then walked towards the back.

She saw a ritual circle and other magical relics of Facilier. She studied them carefully until she saw a picture of her.

"Oh you didn't…" she muttered. "You're doing that spell on me with your voodoo dolls. You're making me your puppet so I can perform the spell because you know I will not do it", she realized.

Tears are building up in her eyes. She doesn't know how she would feel about it. She defended him from literally everyone especially her sister and Maleficent and they turned out to be right.

"I admit. I did that but it's for your own good. Before the Dark One banished me away, you made me promise that if he tried to change you in any other way that I will do my best to get you back to the person you truly are. I am fulfilling that promise", he explained.

Regina turned to him.

"…by turning me evil again? Do you really think that's who I am?" she asked.

"Who you are is someone who is free, powerful, and strong. You are the queen who doesn't care what other people says and what other people wants. You only care about your happiness. Now, look at what happened to you. You live and breathe for them. You do what will make everyone happy sacrificing your own happiness in return. I know you think it's heroic but it doesn't make you feel like a hero. It is making you feel empty. They all have their happy endings and perfect lives, even your sister but you don't. You became their queen and yet you feel alone and isolated. Is this really who you are now?" he answered then asked her back.

She knows he has a point. Actually, he's right about it all. She does feel alone and isolated before he came back. Even with the young Henry with her, she felt incomplete.

"I don't want to be that person again. I am not that person anymore. Being evil never made me feel happy", she muttered.

"No, but you were free. Freedom is what you wanted back then, isn't it? To be free from your mother, the king, the Dark One, from the people who judged you, from Snow White and those hopeful speeches?" Facilier asked.

"Those are behind me. I have a new life now, a new path. I worked so hard to be good. I finally earned my son, my family, my friends", Regina reasoned.

Facilier only laughed.

"Henry is in Hyperion Heights with his family. Young Henry is living with Emma and Hook and his younger sister. Snow and Charming are living happily with their son. Your sister is living happily too with her daughter and her business. Tell me, where are you in those pictures? It looked to me that they are all happy without you in it", he said.

Tears fell from her eyes. That hurts especially coming from him. Like Rumple, he doesn't hold back when telling her things.

"Stop", she muttered trying to make the pain stop too.

"I am only trying to help you. I want you to be the best version of yourself again just like what you've always wanted", he explained.

Regina looked at him carefully.

"That is not the only spell you forced me to do. What else?" she asked.

Facilier held back his words. She is always good at reading him when she has to.

"I only wanted what's best for you, Regina", he said.

"Don't make me ask again", she warned.

"I didn't instruct you to do any more spells. You just did them on your own", he answered.

Regina looked again at the shrine of ingredients around her and tried to piece it all together.

"I created those ogres. That's why they were so hard to kill. You made me play with Rumple's book", Regina muttered then turned to him. "Everyone is telling me that I should stop seeing you, that you are bad for me. I didn't listen. I defended you. I told them this time is different. All people change, isn't that what you told me? I was wrong and they were right", she said.

"It doesn't change the fact that I love you. That's why I am doing this", he said.

"All of these started when you came back. I knew that but I looked the other way because I was so blinded…because I love you. How can I be so stupid for the second time?" she exclaimed and then turned her back on him.

Regina headed for the exit when he tried to call her attention.

"Regina", he said but she ignored him. He then tried to grab her arm to stop her.

"Don't touch me", she said and her magic came off of her and Facilier flew backwards and hit the wall.

She was startled that that happened but she let it fly. He is staring wide-eyed at her surprise that she attacked him even unintentionally.

"Stay away from me in the meantime. I don't want to see you or talk to you for now", she said and then left.

* * *

Zelena came in running to the Charmings' house. Luckily, the whole family is in there having their dinner. Her entrance startled them all interrupting the family supper.

"Zelena? What's wrong?" Snow asked.

"Have you seen my sister?" she asked them back.

Emma got up sensing something is about to go wrong. David followed, Hook, and Snow too.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"We were just talking. I confronted her about Facilier and her light magic being gone. At first, she was mad then I told her what kind of spell she got caught up in and then she stormed off", she answered.

"Where did she go?" David asked.

"She didn't say. She said she's going to get some answers", Zelena answered.

David and Snow looked at each other.

"She's going to confront Facilier", Snow guessed.

Suddenly, they felt the ground shakes.

"I believe Her Majesty just got her answers alright", Hook muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

The people of Storybrooke came out of their homes after they felt the earthquake. The Charmings met up with Granny and let her look after the children including young Henry.

"Where is Regina?" Emma asked.

"We just saw her went to the woods about fifteen minutes ago", Grumpy answered.

They didn't waste any time and run towards the forest. They don't have any plan going in. All they know is they have to help Regina and help the realms.

* * *

Grumpy was right. Regina is indeed in the forest. She is pacing back and forth, confused about pretty much everything. Thoughts running inside her head. All the things she has done when she was the Evil Queen are playing in her brain on loop. As she walks, strands of her magic is involuntarily coming out of her hands. Then, Maleficent's voice as well as her sister's ringing in her ears telling her to stay away from Facilier to which she never listened before.

Intense emotions are building inside of her that she cannot track anymore which kind she's feeling. Everything is hitting her all at once. It's like she's being attacked from the inside. Then, she caught a glimpse of the New United Realms, her kingdoms, but it doesn't make her feel happy at all. Then the past flooded her head fast.

_They'll never love me…_

_So sad and yet so true…_

_Why does everyone is running away from you?_

_You'll never be happy. You don't know how._

_Do you know all the terror she has done? All the pain she's inflicted? She's a monster!_

_No. He's my son!_

_You're not my mother!_

_Deep down, the Evil Queen is who you truly are and the more you kept her locked inside, the more you're going to suffer._

_Darkness is not that easy to snuff out as you might believe._

_The darkness likes how you taste, dearie, and the darkness wants to finish the meal._

_This curse isn't going to be easy, vengeance never is, dearie. How far are you willing to go?_

_As far as it takes…_

_I'm so sorry, Daddy._

Regina screamed and let go of everything. A wave of dark magic came out of her and the wind blew harshly as the ground shakes hard. It didn't last long. Regina fell on her knees crying. The pain is too much even for her. She survived them all but now it's like all of the horrifying things that has happened to her and she did to others just happened yesterday. She can remember them all so clearly and the feelings are so fresh.

"Make it stop", she muttered to no one but herself.

She is tired, not physically, but emotionally. She has everything she ever wanted. People finally see her as their queen, the Good Queen. She got her family and friends. Why can't she feel happy?

"Regina", a woman called her gently.

She turned and saw Maleficent standing next to her. She didn't bother wiping the tears off her face. She doesn't have the energy left to do it. Maleficent kneeled next to her. Pain is evident in her eyes as she watches her best friend suffers.

"I can't make it stop", Regina muttered as she cries.

"What is it?" Maleficent asked in concern.

"Pain, anger, hatred…I can't make them stop. Please, do something. Make it stop", Regina pleaded.

Maleficent couldn't think of anything at this point. She met Regina when she was young trying to seek guidance with her revenge. She tried to turn her away even discouraged her from her goal but she never gave up on her. She reminded her of who she is, a dragon. Despite everything that has happened between, that is something she can never forget.

"I wish there is a spell that can take the pain away. Trust me, I would've used it back then when you came into my castle all those years ago but I'm afraid there's none. Pain is simply part of our lives. It what makes us. You surpassed a whole lot than me and you managed to be the Good Queen. If you can do that back then, you can fight this now", she said.

She put her hand on Regina's face and turned it to face her. Her eyes reflect fear, pain, and suffering, just like the first time she looked in those eyes before.

"I don't know how. It feels like my heart is splitting in thousands of pieces inside me. My blood is boiling and I can literally feel the urge inside me to rip everyone's hearts out and crashed them into ashes", Regina said.

Tears are building up in Maleficent's eyes. She doesn't know how to do what Regina did for her. She has never tried before.

"Think about the things that matters to you the most. Think about the people you care about, the ones you love. They need you. They love you. Henry, both of them, loves you. Don't do this. Don't let yourself fall to darkness once again, not like this. Show them who you are, who you really are and not what a spell is trying to make of you", she suggested.

Emma and the others arrived and saw the two witches talking on the ground. They can see Regina's magic still trying to come out of her as well as the trees around her that died when she exploded.

Regina knows Maleficent is right. She has always been right. She was right back then about the Dark Curse and void it will leave her once she casted it. She was right about Facilier. Regina looked at her eyes and saw the sincerity and concern for her, as well as love. It broke her and she cried hard. Maleficent pulled her into her arms.

Zelena's heart started breaking while watching her sister in misery and she can do nothing about it. All she ever wanted back then was to erase her from existence but now all she ever wanted to do is to love her, comfort her, let her know she's not alone. She's never alone.

"Come on. I'll take you home", Maleficent muttered.

* * *

Henry is watching her mother sleeps in Snow's couch. Everyone is pretty shaken after seeing their queen having a breakdown in the woods.

"What happened to her? That Regina was far from the one I grew up with", Snow muttered in shock.

"It's the spell or rather the darkness. Since her light magic is gone, it is being difficult for her to feel any light emotions. Magic is tied up to emotions. The more unstable she is, the more her magic becomes uncontrollable. Plus, she found out the man she loves tricked her into becoming evil again", Maleficent explained.

The door went open and the older Henry came in along with Robyn, Lucy and Ella.

"What happened? What happened to my mom?" he asked in panic.

"She lost it a bit earlier. I don't know if you felt it in Hyperion Heights. She's a bit fragile right now", Emma answered her son.

"The earthquake? That was her?" Ella asked and Zelena nodded.

Lucy joined the younger Henry to keep Regina company.

"How did this happen?" the older Henry asked in confusion. He has never seen his mother in this condition before. He always has it in his mind how strong and powerful she is.

"Facilier happened to your mother. He came back from the dead and used a spell on Regina to force her to do a dark spell from your grandfather's book. Now her light magic is gone", Zelena answered. Her tone is obviously pissed off that any moment she might go on hunt for Facilier.

Robyn went to her mother's side to keep her calm. She knows her temper and it's not very long.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked.

"I was able to calm her down but I don't know if it's going to last. The darkness in her is fighting whatever good is left in Regina. I don't know how long she got", Maleficent answered.

Emma shot her a look.

"That's it? That's all you got? We're just going to wait for her to turn evil?" she asked.

"Savior, I don't like it as much as you do. Believe it or not, I care deeply for Regina and I've known her far longer than you do. She is the only friend I got. That woman saved my life but there's nothing else I can do as much as I wanted to. It frustrates me so much because Rumple entrusted me with one job and that is to take care of her but now I am failing miserably", she answered.

"Why would Rumplestiltskin wanted you to look after Regina?" Snow asked.

"…because he saw the future. He saw a dark world where there are no more happy endings. He saw everyone either dead or suffering for the rest of their lives", Maleficent answered.

"What does it have to do with Regina?" David followed up.

"Rumple saw her sitting on the throne looking down at everyone as she celebrates her victory", she answered coldly.

That scared all of them. They know how accurate Rumple's gift of foresight is. He foresaw Regina casting the curse and she did. Everything that has happened to them, it's all what he foresaw.

"No. My mother will not go back there again. She's not the Evil Queen anymore", Henry denied everything the dragon said.

"Well, for your sake and your mother's, I hope your grandfather was wrong this time. I really do", Maleficent replied.

They all looked at Regina.

* * *

Chaos broke in the streets of Storybrooke as an army from the Dark Realm invaded the town. The fairies tried their best to fight them off but they can't do it for so long. Suddenly, Drizella and Anastacia appeared and do the fighting with their magic.

Though with the sisters' combined powers, there are too many for them to handle. Some went passed their defenses. Ruby appeared at the end of the street waiting for the army to arrive. Her grandmother is in front of the diner armed with her crossbow. The army charged at her fast. Ruby let out a smirk as her eyes turned bright blue. Dozens of werewolves came out of hiding behind her ready to kill.

"Bon appetite", Ruby muttered to her friends as they start attacking the enemies then she transformed herself to join the attack.

A wave of light magic ran into the Main Street as Alice arrived. An arrow passed by her fast and hit one of the soldiers. She looked at where it came from and saw Robyn at the top of the building.

Emma and the others poofed into the scene. They looked around with wide eyes the fighting that is happening in this town.

"What the hell just happened?" Hook asked.

Drizella appeared in front of them.

"I would just ask you guys the same question. A huge portal suddenly opened in the Enchanted Forest and these people came out. They're so angry", she answered.

"So this is happening everywhere?" David asked and she nodded.

"We were able to get them out of our realm but it turns out they went here", Drizella said.

Emma saw Lily flying from a far burning the same enemies in her territory. Drizella vanished to fight more.

"I got a call from Tiana. This is happening in the Heights as well. Ella went there to help while Lucy is still at the house with the other me and Mom", Henry informed them.

David and Hook joined the fight while Snow kept on shooting arrows.

"How did they get here? Who are they and why do they want to kill everyone?" Emma asked in confusion on the sudden war that has erupted.

"Regina", Zelena muttered.

"What? She's unconscious", Snow asked.

"That earthquake…her magic did this", Zelena clarified.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry and Lucy stayed with Regina to watch over her. They can hear the sound of the battle happening outside. Young Henry cannot help but felt like he needed to be out there and fight.

"It's okay. They are all out there doing the fighting. We have a job here and that is to watch and protect Grandma", Lucy said to him after noticing his uneasiness.

"I know. I just want to do something to help", he said.

"You are. We are doing something", she replied.

Regina finally opened her eyes and saw the ceiling of Snow's house. She looked at the white ceiling and started hearing the noise outside. She can't determine at first what's the sound is like then she realized it's the sound of the swords colliding with each other. There is a war going on outside. It snapped her and she quickly got up.

"Mom…you're awake. It's okay. We're here", Henry said as he tries to stop his mother from getting out of the bed.

"What is going on? Why am I hearing some fighting outside?" she asked.

"An army from another realm invaded our lands…we don't know where they came from. Everyone is out there fighting", Lucy answered.

She looked at her granddaughter and processed the information. An army from another realm? She couldn't think of any other realm that is not yet in her dominion.

"Your father?" she asked Lucy.

"He's out there too with the others. My mom went back to Hyperion Heights to help Queen Tiana", she answered.

Regina got out of couch and put on her shoes.

"Mom, you can't go out there. They can take care of them", Henry said.

It's not like he's saying his mother couldn't handle the army. He's worried that something bad might happen to her if she uses her magic again.

"Henry, I am the queen of the New United Realms. It is my job to protect my kingdoms and my people. I can't just stay here and do nothing. I'm sure you understand that", Regina explained.

Henry looked at his mother. He understands it perfectly. He grew up in the Wish Realm. He's a prince all his life and a knight. Protecting their land and their people always comes first.

"Alright, Mom…but I'm coming with you", he said.

"I want you to but I need someone who will look after those who cannot protect themselves. Take Lucy to Granny's. I'm sure Snow and Emma have her look after their kids. You guard the diner. Make sure no one will be able to harm the children. If you see any children left out in the open, you take them there for safety", Regna instructed.

That is a task Henry can do and settle for. He nodded and gave his mother a hug then grabbed Lucy.

"Let's go", he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the streets the battle is still ongoing. Emma used her magic and destroyed dozen of soldiers in one blow.

"What do you mean this happened because of the earthquake?" she asked to Zelena who is fighting next to her.

"Maleficent said that the earthquake was caused when she let go of her magic and that was a very powerful one considering it made the ground shook. I think that dark magic messed up with the portals around us and opened up another in some place it shouldn't have opened", she answered.

"It would make sense but where did these guys come from?" Snow asked.

Maleficent arrived at the party.

"They're from the Dark Realm. A portal has never been opened in there because there is none until Regina's magic pushed a portal in their realm and let them in our world", she answered Snow's question.

"What are we going to do? How do we stop them?" Emma asked.

"You have to find the portal and closed it or they'll just keep coming and the fight will never end. I'll deal with them here", Maleficent answered with a smile.

She turned to the soldiers and transformed herself into a huge dragon. Zelena smiled upon seeing the majestic creature. She always wanted to see a dragon.

Emma and her mother took off to find the portal that is causing their problem.

* * *

Regina appeared in the middle of the street and shock flooded her. She knew a battle is happening but not to the extent she's seeing right now. Her entire kingdoms are at war. She walked casually along the streets and snapped the necks of the soldiers who were trying to get to her. She doesn't know how it all started but she knows one thing. She can't let these people kill her people.

Magic comes out of her hand. She's not holding back anymore. if she wants to protect her people, she'll need her magic. She knows she made a promise to Zelena to abstain from magic for now but the circumstances have changed. It's time to get things done.

* * *

The others are fighting their enemies with all they got but their numbers are not going low. As long as the portal is open, the war will not stop. Maleficent is flying over them and blowing fire. Then, they heard the screams of agony not very far from where they are. It is not from Maleficent's dragon fire. Zelena's eyes widened when she saw a purple fire hit one of the soldiers near her. A ray of purple magic crawled on the ground and wrapped around the bodies of the soldiers. It raised them up in the air and crushed their bones until they died.

"Who is this doing this?" Alice asked.

"My sister", Zelena muttered.

They finally saw Regina coming. She has her arms opened as she lets her magic do the work for her. Her eyes are dead cold and there's a smirk on her face.

"Regina", Zelena called.

Regina let go of the six poor soldiers and they fell on the ground lifeless. She turned to her sister and walked towards her.

"Any idea how these guys got here?" she asked her.

Zelena tried to hold it back but she knows Regina already saw it through her that she knows why.

"It's you. You accidentally opened up a portal to the Dark Realm and these guys came through it", she answered.

It surprised Regina. All the mess just because of her. Slowly, emotions are coming back to her again. She feeling a huge amount of guilt. It is all her fault, she thought.

Hook ran towards them to deliver a news.

"They found the portal. It's in the Main Street in front of the clock tower", he intervened.

"Why is that spot always so popular with portals and such?" Zelena muttered.

"…because it is the center of the town and this town is the center of this kingdoms", Regina answered.

* * *

Emma is trying to use her magic to close the portal but it is not working. Alice joined her with Drizella and Anastacia but even with their help, the portal won't close.

"What do we do now?" Anastacia asked.

"We have to keep trying or this nightmare will not end", Emma answered.

Henry arrived with David.

"They are coming here. I think they can feel someone is trying to close the portal", David said.

"Let's fight them all", Drizella muttered readying herself to fight.

They saw the army heading towards their direction when Maleficent burned them down. Some survived and continued to run towards them. Zelena arrived and used her magic on them then Regina came in last.

"Regina", Emma muttered.

Regina looked at the portal and studied it for a while.

"Move aside", she said to the witches.

She opened up her hands and let out the magic. She then used her magic to the portal, not to close it, but to destroy it.

"She can take care of the portal. We need to stop them from getting to her", Snow said to Emma and she nodded.

"Let's show them what we got", Emma said to everyone and they joined the fight.

Regina is using a lot of dark magic but it is not hard on her. It is surprisingly easy. It is so natural for her. She can feel the portal cracking. It is not long before it shattered into pieces. She let it all out. Purple magic came out not only through her hands but all over her. She's like inside a purple cocoon of dark magic even her eyes turned purple.

Maleficent came down to the ground and turned herself back to normal and fought with her magic when she saw Regina with the portal.

"I don't like this", she muttered.

"She's the only one who can close it", Emma said to her.

"She's not closing it. She's destroying the portal. That's a lot of dark magic", Maleficent explained.

Emma looked at Regina as well and saw her being surrounded with dark magic. She wanted to stop her but she got no choice. If that portal never closes or destroys, they're risking more to come to Storybrooke.

"What is taking so long?" Zelena asked her sister.

"There are a couple of portal all over the realms. I am trying to destroy them all", she answered.

Then, the portal shattered along with all the portals that have opened across the realms.

Regina succeeded. She turned around and saw that her friends are almost done with finishing off the invading army. A smile appeared on her face. They all came despite their differences with one goal: to protect their homes and their people. Who would've thought that it will happen?

Finally, the war is over. They all cheered upon their victory. Maleficent turned to Regina. Her eyes are still purple but she's still smiling.

"You did it", she said to her.

"No, we did it", Regina corrected and that made her feel calm.

Despite the amount of magic Regina used, she's still herself which is a good news for everyone.

Then, in the middle of their celebration, a wave of magic passed across Regina. She followed it with her eyes to see where it's heading. To her surprise or rather shock, it hit Henry and he fell onto the ground.

"Henry!" she yelled and ran to his side. "Henry…no…no…" she muttered as she tries to keep him awake.

Henry closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Emma couldn't move let alone speak. She is in so much shock. No one saw it coming. Regina cries so hard. She is trying to heal her son but it is not working. Snow pulled her daughter to her arms as she cries herself too. Then, Regina stopped crying. Her eyes fixated onto the space. People are calling her name but she can't hear them anymore. Everything has been muted. She put her hands over Henry's chest. She felt no heartbeat.

"You will live, sweetheart. I promise", she whispered.

Her hands glowed in light magic which surprised everyone. They all thought it has been gone from her but they're wrong. She let the magic flowed from her towards her son. Soon, the light faded then it's gone. Regina looked at her son. She feels empty now. Then, Henry gasped and opened his eyes.

"Mom…" he muttered but Regina didn't respond.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina stood up and stepped back from Henry. Emma and the Charmings went to him and hugged him tight. Maleficent followed Regina with her eyes. She's just looking at them coldly. She is not happy nor sad. She doesn't look scared either. She's just there.

"You brought him back", Emma said to Regina with a smile but she didn't smile back which caught her attention.

She pulled away from Henry and looked at Regina more carefully. She noticed the shift too.

"Regina, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked her back.

Her tone is deep and cold. It alarmed everyone. Henry got back on his feet.

"I know you're there. You can come out now", Regina said and Facilier revealed himself hiding behind a pillar.

Emma saw him and she immediately gets it.

"You…you tried to kill my son!" she exclaimed.

Facilier smiled.

"I did kill your son. He died. Regina just brought him back", he corrected her which irritates her more.

The men in her family stepped forward to form defense. Facilier went beside Regina.

"Look at them. I was right, wasn't I? They've always been a family. You're always been on the outside", he said to her.

"Don't listen to her, Regina. That is not true", Zelena said.

Regina looked at her coldly.

"You have your daughter", she muttered which halted Zelena. "You have everything you ever wanted and I don't think I can say the same", she added.

Henry looked at Facilier who is very satisfied with the result of his manipulations.

"What did you do to my mother?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just killed you. She chose to give you all the light she had inside. Now, she doesn't have any", he answered.

Maleficent's fear came true. She can actually feel the darkness radiating from Regina.

"Regina, listen to us. We are your family. We always have been. Think of everything we went through together", Snow tried to get through to her but she's done listening.

She turned her back on them and opened her arms. Dark magic came out of her and slowly surrounded the entire town.

"What is she doing?" Hook asked everyone but none answered.

Facilier watched in awe. He looked so proud that she's once again what he wanted.

"Evil isn't born. It is made", Zelena suddenly said and it caught Regina's attention but she didn't turn around. "Isn't that what you told me? You are not born like this. Your life has been screwed up a lot of times but it never defined you. You never let it define you. You defeated me with light magic when you have used dark magic all your life. You've always choose your own path. Are you going to let him choose where you're heading next this time?" she asked.

Regina turned around and looked at her sister. Maleficent walked towards her. Facilier tried to stop her but she got to him first. He got frozen to the same spot he's standing on.

"You created this place from pain, suffering, tears, and misery. It cost you too much and now you wanted to just destroy everything even the ones that mattered to you most? I know you can't feel any of it now because you became numb. You don't see any other way than to destroy things but I am sure you remember love. You remember how it felt like for you. Remember Daniel?" Maleficent asked.

Daniel's name struck a chord in Regina's heart.

"That was the first time you felt so happy. He was your peace within all the chaos of your life. He's all you had back then. He taught you how to love. Do you remember your thief, Robin? He accepted who you are, didn't ask you to change. He stuck by you through thick and thin and then ended up giving up his life for you. Those…those are true love, Regina…not this…not what you have with him. This is toxic love. It's not healthy. No person should force the one they love to be evil", she added.

Every word she spoke gets her closer to getting through Regina. She should know her better. She knows Regina's heart. It may be capable of doing great evil things but it's all out of love. The revenge road she took was because of love. Everything she did was because of it.

"Don't listen to her, Regina. It is not true. I always wanted what's best for you. Now you're free. No more pain and suffering just like what you wanted", Facilier said to her trying to convince her otherwise.

"Yeah…by not feeling anything at all", Emma muttered.

Facilier looked at Emma who is looking right back at him.

The sky of the New United Realms has been covered with dark clouds. Wind is blowing rather harshly. They can all hear the lightning and thunder up in there.

"_Once upon a time, there was a Queen and she cast a glorious __curse__that gave her everything she wanted. Or so she thought. She despaired when she learned that revenge was not enough. She was lonely. And so she searched the land for a little boy to be her prince. __And then, she found him. And though they lived happily, it was not ever after. There was still an evil out there lurking...The Queen was worried for her prince's safety. While she knew she could vanquish any threat to the boy, she also knew she couldn't raise him worrying. No, she needed to put her own troubles aside and put her child first. And so, the Queen procured an ancient potion of forgetting. Oh, it's all right. If the Queen drinks the potion, she won't forget her child. She'll only forget her worries. Her troubles. Her fears. And with those gone, she and her prince can indeed finally live happily ever after_", Henry retold the story Regina told him when he was a baby.

Regina looked at him and started remembering all those times with him. Tears are building up in her eyes as the memories flooded her like a wild river. The numbness is gone. She can feel again. Pain, sadness, grief, and joy. She can feel joy. Regina smiled and it made Henry smile.

"No!" Facilier yelled and tried to attack Henry but Regina stopped him.

Facilier couldn't move because Regina's magic is holding him.

"I am giving you wanted", he said to her.

"I know…but the thing is, you made that promise to the person I was and not to the person I am. I tried to tell you but you didn't listen. You were so caught up with the past that you couldn't see what's right in front of you. I can't do that anymore. I can't stay in the past and drown in darkness. That is not me", she said.

"Forgive me. I only did what I thought was best. I love you, my queen", Facilier muttered.

Regina walked closer to him and gently touched his face without letting go of her hold to him. The tears finally fell from her eyes.

"I know that too. Thank you for seeing something worth loving in me when you met me at my absolute worst. No one was able to do that, not even myself. I love you, Facilier, and you will always have a place in my heart", Regina said.

Facilier smiled at her. The kind of smile that is warm and sincere not the usual smiles he gives to everyone, the wicked smile. Then, Regina ripped his heart out and crushed it with her bare hand. Everyone watched in shock. They never thought she will do that to him considering how she feels for him but then they understood. It is for the best.

His body fell on the ground. The weather became worse. A tornado is forming from the sea which will destroy everything and everyone.

"Sis, I am glad to have you back but there's a job needed to be done. That tornado is coming here any moment", Zelena said to her.

Regina didn't respond. She looked at the mess she started and then looked down at the ground.

"Regina? You're the only one who can stop this", Snow said.

She looked at them and shook her head.

"I can't", she replied.

"What do you mean you can't? You formed that thing", David asked which came rather harsh that made Regina felt guilty.

"I know that and I'm sorry but I can't make it stop. It's tied up to my magic. The stronger my magic, the stronger the storm is", Regina answered.

Emma's brain started running like a bullet train.

"What about the bracelet from Gold? That can prevent your magic", she asked.

Regina only smiled.

"I'm afraid that won't work, Miss Swan", she answered.

Then, Regina gasped as more of her magic came out of her involuntarily. She is struggling to get control of herself but it's too late. There is nothing holding her back anymore.

"There has to be another way. It can't be just like this", Snow muttered desperate in trying to find a solution.

Regina looked at Maleficent who is staring back at her.

"It's time for you to fulfill your promise to Rumple", she said and everyone looked at them.

"What is that?" Zelena asked.

"I promised him I will take care of you", Maleficent said to Regina.

She smiled as tears continue to fall from her eyes. The storm gets wilder and started destroying properties and trees in the woods.

"Yes. That's right. That's what you need to do. Let me go", Regina said.

Zelena looked at her sister in panic.

"What are you talking about? You are not going to die, not now, not as long as I am here", she exclaimed.

"It's alright, sis. I've been suffering my whole life. The only thing that got me through it is Henry. Now, I got the job done. I raised him to be the best and kindest person. I brought everyone I separated back together. I helped make happy endings happen. I need my happy ending, Zelena, and that is not in this life", Regina said.

Zelena started crying.

"No…I just found you. We were starting this whole sister thing when that bloody curse happened and made us hate each other for years. We are suppose to continue the plan, our goal to be family. We are suppose to go visit Oz, remember? You've never been there. I'll be the tour guide. We have so much to do. You can't just give up now", Zelena said while sobbing.

David holds on to Snow who is already crying as well.

"I am not giving up. I am accepting my fate. It's not a bad happy ending. Facilier was right. You all have your happy endings with or without me. that is enough for me to know. Everything I hold dear that's not here are on the other side. Let me go. Let me have my happy ending", Regina replied.

"Mom…" Henry muttered.

Regina turned to her son and smiled.

"I am so proud to be your mother", she said.

"…and I am so proud to be your son, both of us. I love you, Mom", Henry replied.

"I love you, Henry", she said.

Regina then turned to Snow, Emma, Hook, and David.

"The kingdoms are yours now. I am sure you will do great job running it", she said to them and they all nodded.

They don't want her to die but they know it's not for nothing. Snow knows she deserves to rest. Regina was right. She's been suffering a long time. Though she had good times, it's only a few and the bad times were too many to bury behind.

"I will miss you, Regina. I never told you this before but you're a good mother not only to Henry but also to me", she said and it made Regina cry more. They did come a long way.

"Thank you and Emma, look after Henry", Regina said.

Emma nodded.

"I will. I promise", she agreed.

The tornado is already at the shore making its way to the town.

"Say hi to Mother for me", Zelena said forcing a smile despite the pain of letting her sister go.

"I will. Make sure to take Henry to that outing. I love you, Zelena", Regina said.

"I love you too, sis", she replied.

Regina now turned to Maleficent who already got tears in her eyes. She's eyeing her it's time.

"This is not how I wanted this to end. Who will I call friend now?" she muttered and almost laugh. Regina did too. "You saved my life and I failed to take care of you", she added.

"No, you didn't. You are saving mine now", Regina replied and signaled her to do it.

Maleficent used her magic to produce a dagger not made of metal but made of dark magic. Then, she stabbed Regina with it and she died.


	8. Chapter 8

The storm stopped and the tornado disappeared. Maleficent held the only friend she got in the world in her arms. Robyn hugged her mother to comfort her. Emma held Henry and David held his wife. The supposed to be victory turned into grief.

Young Henry and the kids from Granny's came into the Main Street with smile on their faces thinking they've won. Henry saw his mother on the ground with Maleficent, lifeless.

"Mom?" he called.

They turned to him not knowing he's there. He ran to Regina's body and saw that she's really gone.

"No. Mom! Wake up. Come on. You can't die. Please. Wake up", he cried but Regina isn't waking up. He buried his head on her body and cries. "I love you, Mom. I love you so much", he whispered.

The whole town has been silent.

* * *

Regina's castle in the Enchanted Forest has been flooded with people who want to pay their respect to her. They came from different realms that Regina brought together.

Young Henry's eyes widened when the Evil Queen and Wish Realm's Robin walked in the hall. Actually, everyone went silent they arrived not because they see her as the Evil Queen but because she's the splitting image of Regina. Of course, they look the same because she came from her.

The Evil Queen looked at Regina lying peacefully with her favorite light blue gown. The Evil Queen smiled.

"You really are stupid to fall for that voodoo doctor again but I don't blame you. You used to be smart when we're in the same body so, it's not entirely your fault. I hope you're at peace now. I hope you already found the happiness you're looking for your entire life. You can now finally rest. No more pain. No more suffering. No more anger or hatred. No more vengeance. Only love. Only happiness which we always wanted from day one. Thank you for everything, Regina", she said to her alter ego.

She turned around and nodded at the sight of Emma and the Charming family who are all teary eyed just by looking at her. She understands why. Young Henry came to her but didn't say a word. He's just looking at her. Her heart breaks while looking at his eyes. He may not be the son she and Regina raised back then but he is still Henry. He is still her son. The Evil Queen went closer to him and pulled him into her arms. She let him cry to her. It is the only thing she can do. Then, he pulled back from her.

"Do you think she's okay? Do you think she's happy?" he asked her.

The Evil Queen smiled.

"Yes, I think so…and you know what will her make happier? For you to continue being the great son that you are. All she, we, wanted for you is to be kind, brave, and happy. That alone will make her happier and me as well", she answered. Henry felt a little better. "If you ever miss her, you can always come to me. It's time we spend some time together", she added and it made Henry smile.

Zelena watches them from the corner with a smile on her face. She looked at her sister's body for a second then looked up.

"I hope you're seeing this, sis. This is incredible", she muttered.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes and saw white. Everything is white. She sat right up and realized her dress is also white. She got out of the bed and went out the room. The place is amazing. She hasn't been there before but she already likes it.

"Hello?" she called.

"You're awake. It's about time", Cora said from behind her.

She quickly turned around and saw her mother smiling at her. Regina to her and hugged her tight.

"Mother…I missed you so much", she said and it made Cora laughed.

"I missed you too, dear", she replied and the two pulled back from each other.

"Zelena says hi", Regina remembered the message from her sister and it made her mother smile.

She then heard someone coming in. She waited until she saw her father joins them.

"Daddy…" she muttered and he pulled her to his arms.

"I missed you, sweetheart", he said.

She looked at the two of them and they looked exactly the way she remembered them. She's overflowing with joy until she noticed the way her mother looks at her.

"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Cora only gestured her to look behind her which she obeyed. She froze when she saw Robin standing there. It's not any other Robin. It's her Robinhood. They walked towards each other and shared a kiss.

"Was it you that day? At that pub when you gave me the red feather?" she asked.

"Yes. That was me. I had to pull a lot of strings to talk to you but it's worth it", he answered.

"I can't believe this is real now. Please tell me I will never lose you again", she said.

Robin gently touched her face.

"You will never lose me again", he said.

* * *

Few months passed since Regina's death, the New United Realms proclaimed Snow White to be their new queen. Although reluctant to accept the title, she knows Regina would've wanted it and she is determined to do her best to honor her stepmother and friend.

Zelena still runs the bar in Hyperion Heights but is now living permanently at the mansion with young Henry. Sometimes, Henry will spend nights with Emma and the Charmings and sometimes, he will visit the Evil Queen and Wish Realm's Robinhood at the Enchanted Forest.

"Come on, Henry. We will be late", Zelena called her nephew outside the mansion.

Henry came out with his backpack.

"What's all that?" she asked.

"Essentials…we never know what we night need", he answered.

"You do remember I have magic, right? I can just magic anything you like", she asked and it made him laugh.

Emma and the Charmings arrived with their things too.

"So are we going to do this?" she asked.

Zelena smiled.

"Of course…let's go to Oz", she answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina smiled while watching them head towards Oz in a fountain at the garden of her new home. They are moving on with their lives and they are happy which is making her happier.

"Regina! Come on, your mother's done in the kitchen. Prince Henry is requesting for you to make your killer lasagna", Robin called.

She smiled and then laughed.

"I'll be right there!" she answered and then looked at the paradise she's in. She took a deep sign and then smiled. "Have fun in Oz everyone", she muttered and then went inside the house.

**THE END**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
